


The Burden

by Zandra_Court



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandra_Court/pseuds/Zandra_Court
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Added scene between Dean and Ezekiel about Cas having to leave the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burden

“He can’t stay here.”

Dean felt his stomach clench. They’d just found Cas! 

“Look, Zeke, we’re safe, I swear. We can even add some extra warding. Hell, I’ll find a friggin’ witch to hex the joint. It will be alright.”

“I am sorry that you must choose between your love for Sam and your love for Castiel, but there is no other way.”

“I don’t lo-, uh...” he could feel the blush creeping over the tops of his ears, cursing the fact that he couldn't stop it.

“Dean, I am in Sam’s head. He knows of your strong affection for Castiel. He suspects that you are unwilling to acknowledge this, which you've obviously confirmed. But our circumstances must come before any romantic relationship you wish to start with Castiel. Although, given that he just had intercourse with some woman he met on the street only yesterday, I have to ask; Is your affection even returned? To my eyes, your choice would seem obvious. Yet, if you want to choose Castiel over Sam, I will not argue.”

_What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel, another -- another vampire?_

Dean swallowed hard as Sam’s words echoed in his head. He’d told his brother that no one would ever come before him. And he meant it. Having Sam think that he loved Cas was dumb. He cared about Cas, that's all. He wanted his family together. Having them all in the bunker just kept them safe.

He looked over at Cas eating his burrito. Yeah, he’d been shaken up by the revelation that the angel had lost his cherry (although he’d figured that had happened a few years ago when he was married to Daphne.) And he’d had more than his share of random hook-ups to ease away pain, tension or boredom. But truth was, he hadn't done that in a real long time. Not that he was saving himself or anything.

Zeke was still watching him closely. He knew he had to make up his mind fast before so much time passed that Sam would get suspicious about blacking out for no reason. Maybe he could send Cas to Garth? That was an awful buddy cop film in the making, but at least Cas would stand a better chance than on his own.

“Dean.”

“I know alright? Back the hell off. And take Sam downstairs so he thinks I sent him down to find something. I’ll take care of it.”

Ezekiel’s eyes narrowed, then relaxed. “As you wish. This is the best option we have. I’m glad you see that too.”

“No, it ain’t. But it’s the only choice I have. Go.” Dean turned, feeling the self-loathing that was never very far away settle over him like a blanket. 

Walking over, he took a deep breath. “Cas, we gotta talk.”


End file.
